Sandaran
by sasa-hime
Summary: Aku akan menjadi sandaranmu, yang membantumu untuk kembali bangkit dikala kau jatuh. Membantumu tegar kala kau lelah berdiri. Sebab cinta datang padaku dan memberiku hati untuk memelukmu. Chapter 6 udah update! Yo! Gomen, telaaaatt... :(/Cover it's mine
1. Perjanjian pertama

"Kau.. Apakah kau mau jadi pacarku?"

.

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**PAIRING: ULQUIHIME**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), ect**

"**SANDARAN"**

**.**

"KYAAAAAAAAA….."

"Tidak mungkin."

"_Senpai_, kenapa harus dia si?"

"Hiks.. Hatiku hancur."

"Ini. Sungguhan? Oh, _Kami-sama_ ini sungguh mimpi buruk."

…**.**

Orihime inoue, gadis berambut senja yang baru saja seminggu yang lalu mendengar pernyataan cintaku. Huh, bukan karena aku suka padanya. Hanya saja aku begitu terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan gadis-gadis berisik itu setiap kali melihatku, karenanya aku pikir tidak salah jika memiliki kekasih. Hanya sebagai status saja, agar gadis-gadis berisik itu tidak lagi menggangguku. Ya.. Sekarang setidaknya teriakan itu sudah agak berkurang, kalau tidak sepertinya aku setiap hari harus periksa ke dokter THT. Sebab suara mereka sungguh memekakkan telinga dan tidak enak didengar. Tapi, Inoue dia sungguh lain. Tidak pernah mengejarku ataupun meneriakiku seperti yang dilakukan oleh para FG ku. Dan satu lagi yang membuatku lucu, dia tiap kali bertemu denganku selalu saja membuang muka menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya, bicara denganku saja dia gelagapan sampai kukira dia gagap betulan, nyatanya tempo hari kulihat dia berbicara dengan sahabatnya Tatsuki dia tidak gagap kok. Gadis yang aneh.

**Flashback**

"Kyaaaaaa….. _Senpai _ mau pulang ya?"

"Bareng yuuk"

"Sama aku aja _senpai_"

"Pantesnya sama aku tau!"

"Aku aja!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Akuu!"

Hiaaaaah... ==''

Dan ya. Terjadi lagi keributan diantara FG ku, padahal akunya saja tidak mau pulang dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Berisik sekali mereka ini. Kesempatan, selagi mereka saling bertengkar sebaiknya aku buru-buru pulang.

Saat aku baru melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kerumunan keributan.

"Eeh… Waaa…"

BRRUUKKK

"Aduduhh… Itaiii. Yah, semua jadi berantakan" terdengar nada kecewa sang gadis melihat semua barang-barang yang tadi dibawanya telah berjatuhan semua.

We? Sudah SMA masih bisa jatuh. Ceroboh sekali dia, pikirku. Kuperhatikan lagi dia, sedang sibuk merapikan barang-barang yang tadi dibawanya jatuh berceceran. Alisku menaut ditengah, pantas saja dia jatuh tali sepatunya sudah tidak lagi terikat. Mungkin tadi terinjak olehnya, dan lagi barang-barang apa itu? Banyak sekali, mana mungkin bisa dibawa sendiri.

Aku mendatanginya, berlutut dan tanpa diminta aku mengikatkan tali sepatunya. Ntah apa yang mendorongku untuk ikut membantunya berdiri dan membawa barang-barang.

"Ne? _Sssenpai_ a-a..ano." wajahnya memerah bak tomat.

"Ada apa? Ayo pulang." seruku padanya. Aku cemas, bagaimana kalau FG ku tiba-tiba memergokiku melakukan ini pada seorang gadis. Pasti mereka semakin berisik.

"_Aa.. ari-gatou go-go-zaimasu_" jawabnya dengan wajah menunduk.

Lalu . . .

"Kau.. Apakah kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanyaku spontan padanya.

FG ku yang daritadi masih saling bertengkar _reflex_ melihat kearahku, tanda kalau itu tadi suaraku. Dan,

"KYAAAAAAAAA….."

"Tidak mungkin."

"_Senpai_, kenapa harus dia si?"

"Hiks.. Hatiku hancur."

"Ini. Sungguhan? Oh, _Kami-sama_ ini sungguh mimpi buruk."

Dan, bla bla bla. Masih banyak lagi teriakan histeris yang meneriakiku. Aku yang bosan mendengarnya spontan menarik tangan lawan bicaraku tadi. Yang sampai sekarang belum menjawab pertanyaanku, masih ternganga, matanya membulat tidak percaya, wajahnya semakin memerah tidak karuan.

"Nah.. Kita sudah sampai. Yang tadi itu, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa, lupakan saja. Lain kali hati-hati ya" sahutku padanya.

Saat aku mau melangkahkan kaki keseberang jalan.

"Tu-tut-tunggu_ sssenpai_! A-a-aku ma-mau!" jawabnya terbata dengan wajahnya yang merah menatapku mantap.

Aku yang melihatnya saat itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengatakan "_Arigatou"_. Lalu melangkah pulang dengan menyeberang jalan. Ya, dia memang tetangga baruku, rumah kami berseberangan. Mulanya ku kira aku hanya akan menjadikannya sebuah status, tp sepertinya aku …

**Back to Normal**

"Kau sedang apa disini Ulqui? Tidak ingin ke kantin? Aku ingin menyusul Nel ke kantin. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Grimmjow padaku.

"Tidak. Aku ingin disini saja" jawabku datar.

"Kau tidak ingin menemui kekasih barumu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. Dia sepertinya sedang sibuk" jawabku datar (lagi).

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya (lagi).

"Itu dia." jawabku sambil menunjuk kearah seseorang yang sedang jatuh di lapangan dengan barang-barangnya yang telah jatuh berceceran terlihat dari jendela kelas.

"Dia itu.. Ceroboh ya Ulqui. Kenapa juga kau jadikan dia korban?" serunya padaku yang masih menatap keluar jendela. Tanpa menatap lawan bicara aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku tidak tahu Grimmjow, semua terjadi begitu saja" jawabku seadanya.

"Ya, sudah. Aku ke kantin ya"

"Ya" jawabku tanpa menoleh. Pandanganku tak beralih dari gadis berambut senja itu, yang kini sudah berdiri dan kembali berlari.

"Maafkan aku." gumamku dalam hati.

…**.**

"Ma-ma-maaf _Senpai_ aku terlambat" sahut gadis berambut senja itu dengan wajah takut di depanku.

Hei, mengapa ekspresinya begitu? Apa dia berfikir aku akan marah? Ini baru telat 5 menit kan? Apa aku begitu menakutkan hingga dia begitu tegang menghadapiku?

"Ayo pulang" sahutku datar.

"Ba-baik" jawabnya terbata.

Sepanjang jalan kami hanya diam, ya dialog itu lah yang sering kali kami bicarakan. Diam, menjadi suatu pembicaraan buat kami. Lalu, kenapa aku memilih menunggunya dan pulang bersamanya. Ya, sekali lagi hanya untuk menghindari teriakan para FG ku.

"Sampai jumpa besok"

"Terima kasih _senpai_" jawabnya dengan senyum khasnya itu.

Sedangkan aku, bukannya menjawab. Hanya berpaling dan menyeberang jalan menuju rumahku yang hanya berseberang jalan dengan rumahnya. Kuliha ia, masih didepan pagar rumah memperhatikanku lalu sekilas.. Bisa kubaca gerakan mulutnya. Mengatakan..

"Terima kasih _senpai_. Senang membantumu"

Hei, apa maksudnya itu? Membantu? Apa dia tahu? Lalu? Kenapa aku risau? Aku seakan takut dia kecewa. Apa maksudnya ini? Yang jelas aku tidak menyukai perasaan ini.

…

"_Senpai_ lihat! Awannya berbentuk kue Mochi."

Gadis berambut senja itu menatap langit dengan mata berbinar, mirip seperti anak kecil yang senang karena diberi permen.

"Hmm"

"_Senpai_ suka kemari? Ah, aku baru tahu ada tempat yang sebagus ini di sekolah"

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah sekolah kita sendiri cukup indah untuk dilihat" tanyaku padanya dengan alis yang menaut ditengah.

"Hmh… maksudku, ini lebih indah lagi" jawabnya dengan senyum yang tampak dipaksakan.

"Cerita saja kalau kau mau" sahutku datar.

…

…

Hari ini aku mengajaknya keatap sekolah, tempat biasa aku menyendiri menenangkan sedikit pikiranku dan kebosananku di sekolah, tapi ntah kenapa kali ini aku ingin ditemani disini. Dan kenapa dia adalah orang yang kuajak. Awannya indah, sangat.. Seperti kapas putih yang melayang di langit biru. Dan kali ini ntah mengapa aku nyaman disini bersama orang lain.

"Aku.. tak pernah punya teman."

Kalimat itu berhasil menyentakku, pandanganku beralih menatap wajahnya yang kini sendu.

"Semua menertawakanku karena aku selalu terjatuh, haha… aku mungkin terlalu ceroboh ya?"

"Ya. Sedikit." Jawabku.

"Haha… _Senpai _ juga berfikir seperti itu? Lalu, kenapa waktu itu _Senpai _…"

"Itu, aku refleks" jawabku cepat.  
Cih.. Dia tidak boleh melihat wajahku yang memerah.

"_Arigatou.._"

"U..untuk apa?" tanyaku gelagapan.  
Kumohon jangan berwajah seperti itu, aku.. Tidak mengerti dengan perasaan seperti ini.

"Untuk semuanya" jawabnya dengan wajah manis, dan.. senyum itu, senyum itu yang berhasil membuat wajahku semakin memerah.

"_Do-douita_" balasku dengan wajah yang kututup dengan sebelah tangan.

Hari ini, mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga bila aku minta ditemani di sini.

….

Gomen buat para reader yang bingung, sebenarnya ini Multichapter. Jadi belum ending masi ada chap yang lainnya.

Maaf lupa buat Author's note  
Jaa~  
Diharapkan review serta saran yang membangun.  
*pundung dipojokan*


	2. Orang baru

"Terima kasih _senpai_. Senang membantumu"

"Aku.. tak pernah punya teman."

"Semua menertawakanku karena aku selalu terjatuh, haha… aku mungkin terlalu ceroboh ya?"

.

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**PAIRING: ULQUIHIME**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), ect**

"**SANDARAN"**

**.**

KYAAAAA….

"_Senpai…_ Ada _senpai _Ulqui dan _senpai _Grimmjow…"

Huh, menyebalkan sekali. Inilah alasan mengapa berat sekali rasanya melangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin.

"Hei, Grimm.. Cepat selesaikan ini. Apa sih yang hendak kau beli di kantin?" tanyaku kesal pada lelaki disampingku yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum tidak jelas menyapa para FGnya.

"Tidah ada. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan bersamamu dan mendengar teriakan-teriakan ini" jawabnya polos tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Cih.. Kau…" aku menggeram kesal padanya.

"Haha.. Habisnya wajahmu itu menyenangkan sekali kalau dilihat. Aku ingin sekali menggodamu"

"Ayo lekas balik!" ajakku padanya.

"Oh, ia. Aku lupa kau kan sudah punya kekasih. Kau takut dia cemburu ya? Apa kau mulai menyukainya?"

"Dia bukan kekasihku! Dan berhentilah mengatakan itu!" sahutku asal.

"Apa yang kau bilang itu benar _senpai_?"

Sontak aku melihat kearah suara itu. Itu.. Arisawa.. Sahabat Orihime.. Yang sedang menatapku marah, kecewa, kesal dan itu.. kurasa adalah tatapan 'benci'.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" tanyaku lagi datar. Ah, lagi-lagi sifat aroganku muncul.

PLAAAAAAAAKKKK

Apa ini? Rasanya sakit. Hampa. Ditampar oleh seorang perempuan di depan banyak orang. Cih, memalukan.

"Sudah kuduga. Kenapa? Kau memanfaatkan Inoue-chan? Padahal ia begitu tulus padamu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang kutau pasti.

"Dia.. Tidak keberatan. Lagipula dia sudah tahu" jawabku datar.

"Setidaknya hargai dia _senpai_. Kau.. Keterlaluan!" geram gadis itu sampil pergi menahan amarahnya.

"Hei, Ulqui.. Daijobu?" tanya Grimmjow dengan rasa bersalah.

Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum simpul. Grimmjow menepi memberikanku jalan. Dan pasti ia tahu arti senyumku.

'Ini gara-gara kau. Brengsek'

"Gawat. Ulqui marah padaku" sahut Grimmjow pada dirinya.

. . .

Hmm… Disini lagi aku. Bersama awan-awan yang tak lagi seputih kapas. Dan dengan irama suara burung yang terbang kembali pulang. Bersama warna senja yang terlukis di langit.  
Senja…

'Orihime Inoue'

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Senja, persis seperti warna rambut gadis itu. Kenapa aku ingin mendengar suaranya? Aku ingin ditemani olehnya disini. Sial! Aku tak mungkin suka padanya kan? Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Frustasi tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Aku menutup wajahku dengan sebelah tanganku.

'Orihime Inoue'

'Kenapa? Kau memanfaatkan Inoue-chan? Padahal ia begitu tulus padamu?'

Pertanyaan itu. Mengapa selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku memenuhi kepalaku. Sesaat aku sakit mengingatnya kembali. Senyumnya, suaranya, tingkahnya.. Aku, ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi, kenapa? Ini, kali pertama aku merasakannya. Perasaan ini.. Apa?  
Ah, aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Tapi, mengapa hari ini aku tidak melihatnya di sekolah? Ada apa?

'Orihime Inoue'

. . .

'Ting..Tong..'

"A-ano.. Permisi. Saya teman sekolahnya Orihime Inoue" ah, kenapa aku ikutan gagap?

"Ulquiora kan?" sahut laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"Inoue sedang sakit. Ada apa?" tanya laki-laki itu padaku.

Ah? Sakit? Kenapa dia tidak memberi kabar padaku? Bukankah aku ini pacarnya? Eh, pacar? Sejak kapan aku ingin diakui sebagai pacarnya?

"Ah.. Ingin menjenguknya" jawabku gugup.

"Siapa?"

"Aku. Boleh aku menjenguknya?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kau kira kau siapa?" sahut laki-laki itu dingin.

"Nii-san… Kenapa diluar?" tanya wanita dibelakangnya.

"Ah, kenapa keluar? Istira..

"Inoue-san. Daijobu?" tanyaku refleks.

Orang yang tadi kupotong omongannya hanya mendelik kesal kearahku.

"Hm.. Daijobu _senpai_. Ada apa?" sahutnya dengan senyum khasnya itu.

Ah, betapa kurindukan senyum itu.

"Ah, hanya heran saja sebab hari ini tidak jumpa denganmu di sekolah jadi berhubung kita bertetangga aku jadi ingin mampir sebentar" jawabku.

"Arigatou.. Jangan khawatir _senpai_. Mungkin besok Nii-san mengizinkanku masuk sekolah"

"Tidak! Istirahatlah yang cukup dirumah, Nii-san juga besok mulai bekerja setengah hari saja untuk merawatmu,"

"Tapi Nii-san….

"Jangan membantah! Nah, jam kunjungan sudah habis! Sebaiknya kau pulang anak muda!"

"Ah, Arigatou. Sampai jumpa lagi Inoue-san" jawabku ragu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi _senpai_" jawabnya dengan senyum yang kurindukan.

Sesaat setelah gadis berambut senja itu masuk. Laki-laki berkacamata yang belakangan baru kuketahui adalah kakaknya menatapku kesal, berjalan kearahku dan

BUAAGH..

"Arrgh.." sakit. Ya itu yang kurasa. Sambil memegangi perutku, aku berusaha menatapnya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia melakukan itu?

"Menghilanglah dari hidupnya. Kau, hanya akan membuatnya semakin sering terjatuh"

"Apa? Maksudmu?" tanyaku innoncens. Sakitku belum hilang.

"Pikirkan sendiri!" sahutnya sambil menutup pintu.

BLAAAMM..

Setelah itu, rasanya duniaku kosong.

. . .

Sial! Aku penasaran. Ada apa ini?  
*Sigh* Dimana Arisawa? Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi menunggu Tatsuki Arisawa pulang. Sambil berdiri di koridor aku memperhatikan kelas Arisawa. Haaah… Kapan kelasnya berakhir kenapa dia belum keluar juga.

TEEEEEEEETT..

Ah, akhirnya bel pulang sudah berbunyi.

"Aku duluan ya. Jaa~"

Ah, suara itu.

"Ehem.. A..Arisawa" aku menghampirinya sambil menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal.

"Kau.. Ah, _senpai_. Ada apa?" sahutnya dingin.

Ah, nada bicaranya itu seolah dia tidak ingin bicara denganku.

"Boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu?" tanyaku mantap.

"Tentang apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Orihime Inoue" jawabku.

"Aku sibuk. Tak ada waktu untuk bicara denganmu" jawabnya dingin sambil pergi meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu. A..Arisawa" aku ingin mengejarnya. Tapi tunggu, kenapa badanku tak ingin bergerak. Ah, sial! Lagi-lagi aku terlalu gengsi untuk mencari tahu tentang gadis berambut senja itu.

'Baka Ulqui!' teriakku dalam hati.

. . .

Hmmh… Langit yang sama. Senja yang sama. Tempat yang sama. Tapi aku merasa diriku tak lagi sama. Aku membaringkan tubuhku menghadap langit. Memejamkan mata dan menikmati setiap belaian angin yang lembut membelai wajahku. Aroma ini..

'caramel'

Aku membuka mata spontan mencari arah bau. Tapi nihil! Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa aku sedang sendiri disini.

'Orihime Inoue'

Aku menutup wajahku dengan sebelah tanganku, berusaha menahan rasa yang begitu membuncah didada. Apa ini? Dengan gemas aku meremas dadaku, dan entah mengapa ada rasa yang membingungkan bergetar disana.

. . .

Masih sama seperti semalam aku pulang sendiri ke rumah setelah berhasil melewati blockade para FG-ku. Hari ini sepertinya barisan FG-ku bertambah panjang, melelahkan sekali melewatinya. Kenapa begitu terasa bahwa dia tidak berjalan disampingku mengiringi lanngkahku untuk pulang. Untung sekarang sudah hampir sampai di rumah. Rasanya aku ingin segera membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Aku melihat kearah rumah tetanggaku itu, rumah Orihime Inoue. Rasanya ingin sekali kakiku melangkah kesana. Ah, senyum itu..

'Orihime Inoue'

Entah mengapa rasanya hatiku kembali penuh setelah sesaat tadi aku merasa hatiku begitu kosong. Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk mendekatinya. Tapi hei, tunggu dulu. Itu..  
Cih, bukankah itu Ishida Uryuu? Kenapa Inoue tersenyum padanya? Ah, apa yang ingin dilakukan lelaki itu? Aku melihatnya, Ishida menempelkan keningnya pada kening Inoue dan wajah Inoue bersemu merah karena perlakuannya. Tidak. Seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh membuatnya bersemu seperti itu. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, hingga kurasa adrenalinku terpicu. Aku menggretakkan gigiku menahan rasa yang kembali membuncah didadaku. Brengsek! Beraninya dia mengambil kesempatan. Kepalan tangganku semakin menguat, yang kurasa sekarang adalah kemarahan. Panas sekali rasanya, wajahku memerah menahan rasa ini. Rasa cemburu yang menahan langkahku untuk menemuinya seperti niatan awalku. Cemburu? Ah, tunggu dulu. Bukankah dia hanya mainanku? Tidak perlu sampai merasa seperti ini kan? Aku terdiam, tersenyum miris dan kembali berjalan menuju rumahku. Aku mendengarnya, suaranya..

"_Senpai_… Besok aku ke sekolah lo. Nii-san memberiku izin" teriaknya riang.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya menatapnya datar dan kembali melirik laki-laki menyebalkan yang sedang berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah yang sok innoncens itu. Kurasa dia tahu apa arti lirikanku padanya, aku bisa lihat dia tersenyum sinis. Dan aku juga mengerti apa arti senyumnya itu.

'Mau apa kau disana'

'Mau tahu saja kau baka'

Muak! Aku masuk ke rumah dan membanting pintu.

DUAAAAAAAAKK

Aku tahu bagaimana wajah kagetnya Inoue melihat sikapku.

'Maaf. Orihime Inoue'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fufufufu.. Akhirnya chapter yang ke-2 siap juga next chapter mau certain apa ya?  
*blank*

Maaf author payah. Baru kali ini buat multichap. Maaf kalau jadi ngawur ceritanya. Makasih untuk yang udah review.. Sangat membantu Sasa dan sangat menginspirasi Sasa.

Arigatou..  
Ara Nara Tika: yaya.. Semoga Ulqui juga cinta Hime *ngarep juga*

Zae-Hime: Orang ketiga ya? Hmhm.. **

Kuro Nami: Hiks.. Hiks.. makasih. Semoga chap yang kali ini nggak mengecewakan. Arigatou

AriadneLacie: Hola~ Huaa.. Makasih udah mau ngajarin. Semoga kali ini bener ya. Arigatou

Mohon reviewnya serta saran yang membangun.  
^o^/


	3. Kenyataan

"_Senpai_… Besok aku ke sekolah lo. Nii-san memberiku izin"

"Tidak perlu terlalu memaksakan diri, kau sudah cukup berguna"

"Senang bisa berguna untukmu"

.

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**PAIRING: ULQUIHIME**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), ect**

"**SANDARAN"**

**.**

'Grrrhhh….'

Perlahan ku dudukkan tubuhku di bangku panjang yang ada di atap sekolah. Yah, mana lagi tempat pelarianku selain disini? Frustasi! Sisa pemandangan semalam masih terekam jelas di kepalaku, seperti kaset rusak yang terus saja diputar berulang-ulang. Beraninya Ishida sialan itu menyentuh gadisku! Cerocosku dalam hati. Eh, tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan aku membuat pengakuan kalau dia adalah milikku?

'Blussshh'

Panas, sial! Sepertinya wajahku memerah. Frustasi he? Mulai ragu dengan perasaanmu sendiri? Perlahan aku membaringkan tubuhku dengan menempatkan tanganku di atas kepala, guna mengurangi banyaknya cahaya yang masuk ke dalam lensa mataku. Singkat kata, agar tidak silau. Hhhhhh….. Aku menghela napas seberat-beratnya, menghilangkan sisa oksigen yang masih berada di paru-paru, berharap semua terasa ringan kembali. Setidaknya, aku tidak ingin terlihat cemburu melihatnya bersama pria lain, toh tidak ada yang serius diantara kami. Dia hanya membantuku melarikan diri dari masalah dengan para FG-ku, dan tidak pernah ada yang lebih lagi selain itu. Semilir angin perlahan membawaku untuk tenang kembali, memejamkan mata dan mencoba menghapus perlahan segala yang kusesalkan tadi. Tapi, eh? Karamel? Hn, tunggu dulu, sejak kapan kilauan matahari berubah menjadi oranye? Spontan aku membuka mata. Dan,

"O-orihime! K-kau mengagetkanku!" sahutku terkejut dan kembali memosisikan tubuhku kembali duduk.

"G-gomenasai. M-maaf telah mengganggumu senpai. Kenapa kau tidur disini? Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

'Cess'

Rasanya seperti ada yang sudah memercikkan kembali api yang tadi sempat membakar wajahku. Gelisah, aku menutup wajahku dengan sebelah tangan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mencari ketenangan," jawabku sedatar mungkin, berharap dia tidak menyadari warna wajahku sekarang.

"Hn. Sebentar lagi jam pulang. Senpai ingin pulang bareng?" tanyanya dengan wajah bak malaikat itu.

'Blussshh'

Habis sudah kau Ulquiorra. Genderang di hatimu menabuh dengan kuat, sepertinya untuk sepersekian detik darahmu menjadi semakin cepat mengalir. Dan lihat sekarang, wajahmu sepertinya semakin terbakar. Seandainya gadis yang di depanmu itu sensitif, pasti sekarang dia sudah heran melihatmu begini.

"Err.. T-tunggu saja di-di gerbang. Nanti aku me-nyusul" sahutmu terbata. Hh… Ya ampun Ulqui, kapan dirimu berubah jadi gagap?

"Ng.. Kau yakin baik-baik saja senpai? Panas ya? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya gadis itu innoncent.

"Tidak. Tinggalkan dulu aku sendiri," sahutmu malu.

Terlihat gadis itu heran melihat senpai pujaannya berubah bagai kepiting rebus. Kenapa? Ada apa? Aku salah ya? Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Membuat gadis manis itu menautkan alisnya di tengah. Untuk sesaat, dia ragu meninggalkanmu. Tapi, mengingat lagi perannya disini hanyalah sebagai seorang pembantu, ia hanya tersenyum. Miris. Tidak ada haknya untuk terlalu ingin tahu semua tentangmu, termasuk keadaanmu. Kau bahkan tak bertanya apakah dia sekarang sudah benar sembuh. Gadis bersurai oranye itu melangkah mundur menjauh dari tempatmu duduk, lalu saat dia berbalik tepat di depan pintu.

"Err… Orihime. Apa kau sudah sembuh?" tanyamu padanya sebalum dia hilang dari pandangan.

Jika kau bisa lihat dengan jelas sekarang, pasti kau melihat bahunya yang bergetar menjawab pertanyaanmu.

"Seperti yang senpai lihat, aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya dengan senyum tulus. Sejurus kemudian ia menghilang dibalik pintu.

Lega. Seluruh sampah yang tadi memenuhi hatimu sepertinya telah hilang bersama senyumannya. Tak lama setelah dia hilang dari pandangan, kaupun tersenyum. Senyum yang mengembang tanpa sadar dari bibirmu sebab ada perasaan senang yang menyelimutimu saat ini. Perasaan yang sama, seperti yang dirasakan gadis itu, bahunya bergetar air matanya turun membasahi pipi, tapi seulas senyum yang tadi dia berikan padamu masih bertahan di bibirnya. Ia menangis, bahagia. Hanya karena pertanyaan sederhana yang menunjukkan padanya, bahwa sedikitnya kaupun juga perduli padanya.

**. . . .**

Kembali seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari dimana kau berjalan pulang berdampingan dengannya. Membiarkan para FG-mu berjalan menepi dan berteriak cemburu melihat kalian berdua, kau meliriknya dan melihat kembali senyuman itu, senyuman yang selalu membuat bunga-bunga bermekaran di taman hatimu. Eh? Sejak kapan? Seperti biasa, kau menjadi pendengar budiman, walaupun sekedar mendengarkan ocehan gadis disampingmu dengan ogah-ogahan tapi taukah kau? Itu sudah cukup membuat gadis bersurai oranye itu merasa bahagia, cukup baginya melihatmu dan membantumu.

"Hn, sudah sampai," sahutmu.

"Hm, cepat sekali ya _senpai_," jawabnya dengan senyum mengembang. Bisa kau lihat, meski dengan wajah sepucat itu, dia bisa memberikanmu senyum tulus. Ya, hanya untukmu.

Kau terkejut melihat kondisinya. Alismu menaut melihatnya. Cemas? Mungkin. Berjalan pulang sepertinya begitu memakan energi gadis manis itu, wajahnya sekarang pucat tapi mengapa masih bisa tersenyum?

"Mengapa menatapku seperti itu _senpai_?" tanyanya keheranan melihat tampangmu begitu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ah, sebaiknya besok kau istirahat saja. Sepertinya kondisimu belum sepenuhnya baik" sahutmu dengan nada datar, meskipun begitu tak dapat dipungkiri lagi ada sebongkah kecemasan disana.

"Hn. Aku baik-baik saja _senpai_" jawabnya riang. "Besok aku akan tetap bersekolah dan membantu _senpai_"

Ah, dia keras kepala.

"Tidak perlu terlalu memaksakan diri, kau sudah cukup berguna" sambungmu datar. Upss, Ulqui bodoh. Dari mana kau dapat kata-kata bodoh itu? Baka!

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut dengan ucapanmu. Matanya sendu, dan bibirnya tersenyum simpul. Ah, betapa sakitnya hatinya. Untuk kali ini separtinya dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Haruskah dia terluka hanya karena ini? Tidak. Bukan. Seharusnya ia tidak terluka. Toh, ini keinginannya yang tulus untuk membantu pria yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Malang, hanya saja pria yang dihadapannya ini tak pernah menyukainya setulus yang ia lakukan. Ini semua hanya sekedar permainan.

Gadis semanis caramel itu tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang tulus namun sarat akan kesedihan. Dan lihat pria bodoh itu, hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ucapannya barusan terlalu melukaimu.

"Ia. Baik kalau begitu. Terima kasih _senpai_ telah mengantarku pulang" jawabnya riang dan ah, tentu dengan nada yang terlalu di buat-buat, kau bisa dengar itu kan Ulqui bodoh!

Gadis bersurai oranye itu melangkah meninggalkanmu menuju kediamannya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Ulqui? Lihat tadi kan? Ia terluka, karna ucapanmu. Apalagi? Minta maaflah segera, hilangkan semua sifat gengsimu itu. Kau.. tak mau dia sedih bukan? Kau.. tak rela lihat senyumnya hilang kan? Segeralah raih ia lagi.

"O-orihim..

"Senang bisa berguna untukmu" gadis yang hendak kau panggil namanya itu menoleh duluan dan memotong kata-katamu.

Kau kaget, matamu membulat tak percaya. Setegar itukah dia? Baka! Kenapa kini kau terdiam? Kenapa tak dilanjutkan kata-katamu tadi? Kenapa? Lidahmu kelu, he? Kau hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang sedikit bergetar menahan tangis harunya yang sebentar lagi akan pecah, kau hanya bisa melihat langkahnya semakin jauh darimu, langkah kaki yang terlihat lemah dan terlalu dipaksakan. Sejurus kemudian kau hanya bisa melihat tubuhnya limbung jatuh ke tanah.

"ORIHIMEEE….."

. . .

"Vertigo*****, gadis ini sudah sering kemari. Dia adalah seorang penderita vertigo. Apa dia belum pernah memberitahu anda?" tanya seorang dokter padamu.

Kau diam dan menggeleng lemah.

"Ah, ia. Saya harap anda sudah menelpon keluarganya. Dan terima kasih karena anda segera mengantarnya kemari. Saya tinggal dulu ya" sahut dokter muda itu sambil meninggalkanmu.

Langkah kakimu lemah, menatap sendu kamar bernomor 176. Tepat di dalamnya, gadis semanis caramel itu sedang tertidur. Terlalu berat untukmu membuka pintu itu, kau takut. Takut terluka melihat kondisinya, kau takut semua ini salahmu. Seperti kehilangan raga, jiwamu gamang melihatnya terbaring. Semuanya kembali terekam di kepalamu. Alasannya mengapa ia sering sekali terjatuh, mengapa sering kali tiap berjalan ia seperti kehilangan keseimbangan. Seharusnya kau mengetahuinya, bahwa ia butuh pegangan, ia butuh sandaran, bukan sebuah dorongan yang hanya akan membuatnya semakin terjatuh. Kau bodoh Ulqui, sangat bodoh. Sekarang kau tahu alasannya, mengapa orang-orang itu menyuruhmu menjauhinya, karena kau.. kau hanya membuatnya semakin terjatuh.

'_Semua menertawakanku karena aku selalu terjatuh, haha… aku mungkin terlalu ceroboh ya?'_

'_Kau memanfaatkan Inoue-chan? Padahal ia begitu tulus padamu?'_

'_Menghilanglah dari hidupnya. Kau, hanya akan membuatnya semakin sering terjatuh'_

Sakit, mungkin juga ini adalah sakit yang sama seperti yang dirasakan gadis baik itu. Kau hanya duduk dan menjatuhkan pandanganmu pada wajah ayu yang sedang tertidur itu. Kenapa? Rasanya ingin sekali meremas tangan mungil gadis di depanmu dan memberinya kekuatan untuk terus berdiri. Membantunya untuk tegar dan tak membiarkannya terjatuh. Tapia pa yang bisa dilakukan oleh pria bodoh sepertimu? Manik hijaumu mulai mengabur, ada setitik rasa haru di hatimu. Sejak kapan? Kau membelai lembut surai oranye gadis yang sedang kau sayangi itu. Ada sedikit lubang di hatimu yang perlahan membesar. Semuanya. Semuanya karena salahmu sendiri. Kaulah yang mempermainkan hati gadis manis itu, kau juga yang mempermainkan hatimu. Kau yang menepis semua rasa yang datang padamu. Sekarang, salahmu sendiri bila kau terluka.

'GREEEEKK'

Kau menghentikan aktifitasmu, memandang siapa yang baru saja datang. Dan lagi kau melihatnya.

"Hime, adikku sayang"

Seorang pria muda menangkup wajah gadis didepanmu. Ada rasa iri hatimu, pria yang biasanya dipanggil Nii-san oleh gadismu begitu bebas menunjukkan rasa kasih sayangnya, mengapa kau tidak bisa. Dan lagi, mengapa juga kau harus melihatnya? Pemuda bernama Ishida menatap gadismu penuh haru, dan penuh rasa sayang. Mengapa kau juga tidak bisa begitu? Mengapa kau tidak bisa memberikan rasa yang seperti itu pada malaikat senja yang selalu membantumu itu?

"Pergilah. Kau boleh pulang. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkannya kemari"

"Baik. Aku permisi pulang… Nii-san" jawabmu ragu.

Pria itu hanya sedikit terkejut, sebabnya dipanggil Nii-san olehmu. Sejurus kemudian pria itu tersenyum simpul.

Kau hanya berlalu. Pemuda berkacamata itu tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari malaikatmu. Kau hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Miris, mungkin kehadiranmu bahkan tidak pernah dianggap 'ada' olehnya. Namun, yang paling kau sesalkan. Sepertinya kau tidak mampu memberikan hati yang luar biasa seperti yang dimiliki pemuda berkacamata itu untuk malaikat senjamu.

Baru saja kau melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari rumah sakit. Senja sudah menyambutmu pulang. Teringat lagi akan malaikat senjamu. Malaikat yang sudah patah sebelah sayapnya, dan rela untuk kehilangan kedua sayapnya untuk mencintaimu. Sekarang dia tak lagi seimbang, tak lagi bisa terbang, tak lagi bisa pergi. Senantiasa menemanimu, merelakan dirinya terluka. Apa yang akan kau perbuat Ulqui? Kau bahkan tak bisa membantunya, apa lagi mengobatinya?

Yang terlintas dibenakmu hanyalah, meninggalkannya. Membiarkan malaikat tak bersayap itu memiliki kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang tak bisa ia dapatkan bila bersamamu, mungkin Ishida adalah pria yang tepat. Pikiranmu melayang, dan dalam batas senja kau tertawa sembari mengeluarkan butiran penyesalan dari manik hijaumu. Sore itu, kau menjadi bahan bisikan orang lalu lalang. Seorang pria tampan a.k.a bodoh sedang tertawa sambil menangis.

….

*****Vertigo merupakan gangguan keseimbangan. Dalam banyak kasus, gejala vertigo menyiratkan adanya suatu gangguan sistem telinga dalam atau sistem vestibular. Gangguan ini menyebabkan penderita sering mengalami pusing, berkunang, sakit akibat gerakan dan lebih sering terjatuh meskipun berjalan di daerah yang datar.

** Kuro Nami**: Maaf untuk chapter sebalumnya yang alurnya kecepatan ya. Dan maaf juga untuk chap kali ini yang terlalu lama updatenya. *maaf*

** Zae-Hime**: Maaf gak bisa update kilat… *menyesal*

** Ara Nara Tika**: Maaf juga gak bisa update kilat.. *mewek*

Hn, chap ini pendek ya? Huhu, maaf Author payah ini, gak tau mau motong adegannya di mana biar seru. Dan lagi, maaf atas lamanya update. Ada banyak tugas yang harus diprioritaskan.

=3=

Maaaaaaaaffff….

Mohon review serta saran yang membangun.  
..


	4. Perasaan ini apa?

Seharusnya kau mengetahuinya, bahwa ia butuh pegangan, ia butuh sandaran, bukan sebuah dorongan yang hanya akan membuatnya semakin terjatuh. Kau bodoh Ulqui, sangat bodoh. Sekarang kau tahu alasannya, mengapa orang-orang itu menyuruhmu menjauhinya, karena kau.. kau hanya membuatnya semakin terjatuh.

.

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**PAIRING: ULQUIHIME**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), ect**

"**SANDARAN"**

**.**

'PLUK'

Sebuah pesawat kertas dengan tidak elitnya menabrak jidat Ulqui dan jatuh tepat di atas meja si empunya jidat, namun yang ditabrak jidatnya tidak bergeming sama sekali, apatis! Malah kelihatannya semakin asik menatap keluar jendela dengan dagu ditekuk dan tampang datar menatap kosong lapangan sekolah.

'SYUUUT'

Kali ini pesawat kertas yang kedua _landing _dengan mulus di atas kepala Ulqui. Lagi-lagi, tidak ada respon dari si empunya kepala.

"Oi..." sahut suara dari sebelah Ulqui.

"…"

Masih tidak mendapatkan tanggapan. Kali ini yang punya suara duduk tepat dibangku depan Ulqui.

"Hoooii… Masih hidupnya?" Grimmjow menatap sebal sahabatnya itu. "Hei, kau ini kenapa sih Ulqui?" tanyanya lagi sambil membeo mengikuti sikap tubuh Ulqui –menopang dagu dengan tampang sebal menatap nanar sahabatnya satu ini– lalu kembali berusaha membangunkan Ulqui dari dunia khayalnya. "Hei, kau sama sekali tidak _cool_ tau! Teganya kau tidak memperhatikan aku!" sahutnya lagi semakin sebal. Yang disahut sama sekali tidak menanggapi, hal ini membuat Grimmjow semakin sebal saja. Tiba-tiba muncul ide usil si kucing biru satu ini. Dengan seringaiannya ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke salah satu sisi indera pendengaran Ulqui, kemudian dengan suara yang sangat sensual ia mendesahkan..

"Ulqui-kun.. Pulang yuuk~"

Ah, tiba-tiba saja lamunan Ulqui buyar kemudian digantikan dengan perasaan merinding mendapati suara yang sangat _familiar _tersebut mendesah dengan sangat tidak senonoh di kupingnya, dengan gerakan spontan Ulqui mencoba menjauhi sumber suara, alhasil ia malah terjengkang kebelakang –mengingat Ulqui duduk paling belakang— tentu tidak ada kursi lain yang akan menopangnya agar tidak terjatuh.

'BRUUUAAKK'

"Apa-apaan kau Grimm!" sahut Ulqui yang jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak sempurna. Yang ditanya malah tertawa, ia tentu tidak lupa membantu sahabatnya itu untuk kembali berdiri.

"Hahaha… Ini salahmu sendiri tau! Aku bosan menunggumu melamun tau! Ayo pulang!" sahut Grimmjow dengan rasa haru karena telah berhasil membangunkan sahabatnya dari lamunan panjang.

"He~ Pulang? Eh, kok sepi?" tanya Ulqui dengan polosnya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas yang kini kosong.

Yang ditanya malah menganga dengan tidak elitnya, sejurus kemudian.

'PLAAKK'

Beberapa buku dengan mulus menimpuk kepala Ulqui. "Baka Ulqui! Sudah 30 menit yang lalu seharusnya kita pulang! Apa sih yang sedang kau lamunkan, hargai sedikit usahaku untuk membangunkanmu! Kau itu salah makan apa sih!" keluh Grimmjow bertubi-tubi. Hei, Ulqui lihat kucing biru itu sudah mengeluarkan taring dan cakarnya. Baka!

"Aa.. Maaf. Hehe… Terima kasih sahabatku tersayang~ Ayo kita pulang." sahut Ulqui dengan nada manja. *Ah, OOC kali*

"Hei, jangan memanggilku begitu!" Grimmjow malah merinding mendengar kata-kata Ulqui.

'Sayang'

. . . .

Kali ini perjalanan pulang Ulqui jauh lebih ribut dari biasanya. Bagaimana tidak? Ulqui berjalan dengan Grimm sebagai dua arjuna, jika Ulqui berjalan dengan Orihime mungkin tidak akan seribut ini.

'Hime? Apa kabarnya?' gumam Ulqui dalam hati.

Setelah melewati blokade FG yang panjang, Grimmjow berdecak kesal. "Ck, menyebalkan sekali. Namamu tadi lebih banyak di serukan daripada namaku! Padahal kau sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum pada mereka, apa sih menariknya? Hei, Ulqui apa dengan tidak tersenyum itu merupakan metode paling ampuh untuk mendapatkan FG yang paling banyak? Besok-besok aku cobalah!"

"…"

Lagi-lagi Grimmjow harus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sudah capek ngomong panjang lebar, konon lagi mendapat sebuah sahutan didengarkan pun tidak. Untungnya Grimmjow mempunyai banyak stok kesabaran, sekilas ia melirik sahabatnya itu. Ia mengerti alasannya.

"Hhh.. Kau khawatir? Mulai jatuh cinta padanya eh?" tanya Grimmjow menggoda.

"Tidak," jawab Ulqui singkat. Beruntung Grimm, akhirnya pertanyaannya disahut oleh sahabatnya ini. Ia khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya? Ya, tentu saja.

"Hm, jangan bohong padaku Ulqui. Aku tahu bagaimana sifatmu. Berhentilah menyangkal, memangnya kau tidak capek apa?" sahutnya lagi prihatin.

"Tidak," jawab Ulqui singkat (lagi).

Grimmjow hanya menghela napas. Ulqui memang berbeda sifat dengan dirinya, Ulqui terlalu tertutup dan terkesan sangat naïf. Lagi, Grimmjow melirik sahabatnya seraya memikirkan kata-kata untuk membangkitkan kembali semangat Ulqui.

"Ooh.. Kalau kau tidak mau. Berikan saja padaku. Kulihat-lihat dia manis juga, seperti namanya 'Hime'. Bagaimana Ulqui? Dia itu seperti boneka," sahut Grimmjow. Eh? Pertanyaan apa itu? Apa itu bisa dikategorikan kata-kata pembangkit semangat? He?

Yang ditanya tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dengan tampang seram pelan-pelan ia menoleh pada Grimmjow.

"Aku. Yakin. Dia. Bukan. Boneka." jawab Ulqui dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata. Kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkah kakinya untuk pulang.

Grimmjow ingin sekali tertawa mendengar jawaban sahabatnya. Terlihat sekali, ia bahkan tidak rela bila Grimmjow mengambil kekasihnya itu. Kekasih? Ups, jangan sampai Ulqui dengar. Grimmjow mengerti, ia tersenyum kemudian menyusul langkah sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, bukannya kalian tetangga ya? Wah, enak dong bisa bertemu setiap hari ya?" sahut Grimmjow memancing.

Ulqui kembali menghentikan langkahnya. 'Bertemu?' gumamnya lagi.

Grimmjow melirik sedikit bagaimana perubahan raut wajah Ulqui. Lagi, ia tersenyum. 'Ah, Ulqui kalau kau mau jujur mana mungkin aku punya kesempatan untuk menggodamu seperti ini' gumam Grimm dalam hati.

"Kalau kau begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya kenapa tidak pergi saja menemuinya? Kau ini laki-laki kan? Seharusnya kau bisa menegaskan perasaanmu dan perasaannya. Mau sampai kapan terkatung begini? Sambutlah perasaan itu Ulqui, mungkin akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

'Menyambut perasaan ini?' tanya Ulqui dalam hati.

"Ah, itu dia. Aku pulang dulu ya Ulqui, bisnya sudah datang." Grimmjow menepuk pelan pundak Ulqui kemudian dengan cengiran khasnya ia meninggalkan Ulqui dan segera berlari menuju halte bis di seberang persimpangan yang mereka jalani.

Ulqui hanya menatap heran kepergian sahabatnya itu. Ia ingin bertanya lagi sebenarnya.

'Grimm.. Memangnya ini perasaan seperti apa?' tanya Ulqui dalam hati.

. . . .

Selanjutnya, sisa perjalanan pulang ke rumah harus dilalui oleh Ulqui sendirian. Rasanya perjalanan pulang ini memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Ya, sangat lama. Sebab ia sibuk berkutat dengan pemikirannya tentang sesuatu –ah, ralat– seseorang. Beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai di depan rumah, namun lagi-lagi ia harus menggalau, antara ingin berkunjung ke rumah Orihime terlebih dahulu baru pulang atau pulang dan tidak usah berkunjung. Lama ia berdiri menatap ke seberang rumah –rumah Orihime– dan menatap kembali ke sisi sebaliknya –rumahnya– begitu berkali-kali. Sampai ketika ia menemui kemantapan hati untuk berkunjung, terlihatlah dua orang insan berbeda jenis baru saja keluar dari pintu.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Hime," sahut suara laki-laki dari seberang.

"Terima kasih sudah datang," jawab suara perempuan dengan riang.

Lagi, kau terlambat Ulqui. Seharusnya kau langsung pulang saja, tapi entah mengapa saat ini kau merasa sesak. Melihat gadis manis yang biasanya tersenyum padamu, kini senyumnya tengah dinikmati laki-laki lain. Cemburu, he?

"Ah, tidak perlu mengantarku sampai gerbang. Kau cepatlah istirahat Hime," suara laki-laki itu terdengar perhatian.

"Hmm.. Baiklah pak dokter." jawab gadis itu patuh seraya tertawa mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu yang terkesan sangat protektif, kemudian mengambil langkah untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sekarang kau hanya bisa sedikit mencuri pandang. Jauh di dalam hatimu kau sebenarnya ingin sekali mendekatinya. Meski dari jauh, ada setitik kelegaan melihatnya sudah bisa berdiri dan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan selamat. Kau tersenyum, sudah lama tidak lihat gadis surai oranye itu. Ingin sekali rasanya kau meneriakkan namanya kemudian berlari menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Ah, tidak. Itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin OOC saja. Kau bahkan tidak sadar sekarang ada seorang makhluk tampan yang sedang menatapmu datar di balik kaca matanya.

"Ehm"

Suara deheman itu berhasil menyadarkan kembali pandanganmu. Kau melihatnya, pemuda Ishida itu menatapmu tidak suka. Kau juga membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan tidak suka, namun karena tidak ingin mengambil pusing kau kembali melanjutkan langkahmu pulang dan melakukan kebiasaan barumu sepertinya.

'BLAAAAMM'

Yah, membanting pintu akhir-akhir ini menjadi kebiasaan barumu. Apatis! Kau mengandalkan sifatmu yang ini untuk menghadapi pemuda Ishida itu.

. . . .

Setelah mandi akhirnya kau bisa makan siang. Makan siang hari ini pun masih sama seperti hari-hari kemarin. Kau habiskan sendiri di dalam keheningan, tidak ada gunanya meja makan sebesar ini bila hanya bisa kau gunakan sendirian. Sama seperti rumah ini, terlalu besar untuk kau tempati sendirian. Tidak heran bila kau memang menikmati ketenangan, sebab menjadi 'sendiri' adalah kebiasaanmu dari kecil. Hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang unik darimu sebab kau bisa berteman dengan seorang Grimmjow yang super usil dan berisik itu. Hn, mungkin Grimmjow adalah pengecualian dan juga.. Orihime mungkin pengecualian juga. Suara dentingan sendok yang secara tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan piringmu yang menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menemanimu di ruang makan ini.

'_kimi no kokoro e, kimi no kokoro e—todoke, todoke, todoke—boku no kokoro ga—kimi no kokoro e—todoku you ni—utauyo_'

Dan, eh.. Tungggu suara apa itu?

"Ya. Ayah?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu nak? Maaf Ayah belum bisa pulang dan menemanimu," sahut suara lelaki diseberang saluran.

"Tidak apa yah. Jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja," jawab Ulqui.

"Ah, kapan kau ujian akhir nak? Ayah akan urus beasiswamu jika kau lulus dengan nilai terbaik,"

"Ujiannya minggu depan," jawab Ulqui datar.

"Kalau begitu kau harus sungguh-sungguh belajar. Ayah akan mendukungmu dari sini,"

"Baik. Terima kasih,"

"Ah, sudah dulu ya. Ayah mau menghadiri pertemuan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, nak." sahut lelaki itu dengan suara yang terdengar terburu-buru.

"Baik..

'KLIK'

"…Ayah juga. Hati-hati," sambung Ulqui. Tepat setelah percakapan ditutup.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi Ayahnya terlalu sibuk sebagai duta besar Las Noches. Sebagai anakpun, ia tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan Ayahnya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat, kesepian.. Sekilas ia melirik pada sebuah figura, di sana terlihat figura seorang wanita yang amatlah cantik dengan senyum yang indah dan manik hijau dengan pancaran sinar kasih sayang yang begitu menghangatkan hati sang pemuda. 'Ibu' gumam Ulqui, ada setitik kerinduan jika menyebut panggilan itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan makan siang yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mencuci piring akhirnya ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak dengan menikmati secangkir ocha sambil membaca buku di ruang tamu. Ruang tamu Ulqui menghadap ke arah jendela besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan di depan rumah Ulqui yang berisi taman yang tidaklah terlalu luas, namun cukup hijau untuk menyegarkan mata. Otomatis dari jendela besar itu bisa dilihat gerbang rumah Orihime –mengingat mereka tetangga yang hanya berseberangan–, yah tidak lihat orangnya minimal lihat pagar rumahnya pikir Ulqui. Selagi asik Ulqui menikmati bacaan dan keheningannya, tiba-tiba..

'KRIIEEETT'

Sebuah suara pintu pagar mengusik ketenangannya. Akhirnya ia pun mencari arah dari mana sumber suara berasal. Dan suara tersebut berasal dari pintu pagar rumah Orihime. Eh, Orihime? Alis Ulquiora menaut di tengah. Ia pun berdiri dan sedikit menyingkap gorden jendelanya, mengintip untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang membuat keributan itu adalah Orihime. Dan, yak benar sekali. Terlihat gadis bersurai oranye itu sedang keluar dari pagar, namun sejurus kemudian ia kembali masuk dan menutup pintu pagar masuk ke dalam rumah kemudian keluar lagi membawa sebuah kotak makan yang dibungkus kain hijau. Gadis itu terlihat ragu untuk membuka pintu pagar, namun akhirnya ia buka kembali pintu pagar, setelah keluar dari pagar gadis itu terlihat sedang menatap ke arah rumah Ulqui kemudian berbalik lagi hendak menutup pintu pagar namun kembali gadis manis itu terlihat ragu. Setelah beberapa saat berdiri di depan pagar, akhirnya dengan menghela napas ia memantapkan hati untuk menutup pintu pagar. Bersiap untuk menyeberang, gadis itu terlebih dahulu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

Sadar akan kemana arah tujuan gadis itu melangkah, Ulqui sedikit panik dan berlari menjauhi jendela tempat tadi ia mengintip. Ia kemudian menunggu suara bel rumahnya yang akan berbunyi atau minimal suara gadis itu yang memanggilnya. Dengan bersiap berdiri di depan pintu Ulqui terlihat sudah menyiapkan mentalnya dan beberapa susunan kata-kata yang akan dikatakannya nanti. Namun,…

**TBC**

**. . . **

**Ampun, maafkan Author nista ini yang kelamaan update**

**T..T**

**Gomenasai**

**LovyS** : Wah, makasih sudah review ya, pengennya cepet update si tapi semester ini sangatlah sibuk. Maaf ya..

**Kuro Nami** : Maaf, gak bisa update cepat-cepat ya. Terima kasih banyak dah mau setia review..  
*terharu*  
**JejeJeyhan**: Makasih udah review ya. Maaf gak bisa update kilaat.. Maaf..

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran yang membangun **


	5. Cookies caramel

Sadar akan kemana arah tujuan gadis itu melangkah, Ulqui sedikit panik dan berlari menjauhi jendela tempat tadi ia mengintip. Ia kemudian menunggu suara bel rumahnya yang akan berbunyi atau minimal suara gadis itu yang memanggilnya. Dengan bersiap berdiri di depan pintu Ulqui terlihat sudah menyiapkan mentalnya dan beberapa susunan kata-kata yang akan dikatakannya nanti. Namun,…

.

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**PAIRING: ULQUIHIME**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), ect**

"**SANDARAN"**

**.**

1 menit.

2 menit..

4 menit..

Ulqui mulai gelisah karena tidak juga kunjung mendapati suara bel rumahnya berbunyi ataupun suara gadis itu yang memanggilnya. Dengan tergesa Ulqui segera membuka pintu rumah dan mendapati gadis yang ia tunggu-tunggu sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat membingungkan bagi Ulqui.

"Se.._Senpai_." sahut Orihime terbata karena kaget dirinya sedang tertangkap basah berdiri di depan pagar rumah _senpai_ kesayangannya itu.

"Sedang apa di situ? Masuklah," sahut Ulqui dengan nada datar mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Dengan ragu Orihime melangkah masuk, ia menyembunyikan bungkusan yang dibawanya di balik punggung. Tak ayal membuat jidat Ulqui semakin mengkerut.

. . . .

' . '

Hanya terdengar suara jam dinding berdetik mengalun menghanyutkan pikiran masing-masing insan berlainan jenis itu. Sesekali terlihat Orihime yang melirik ke arah Ulqui kemudian setelahnya Ulqui yang gantian melirik ke arah Orihime.

'Sial! Mengapa jadi secanggung ini?' pekik Ulqui dalam hati. Ia gelisah harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana, dia sendiri yang mempersilahkan Orihime masuk sebagai tamunya dan lihatlah sekarang ia bahkan tidak menyuguhkan minuman apapun untuk sang tamu. Eh, tunggu. Minuman?

'Baka Ulqui!' umpat Ulqui dalam hati. Sempat-sempatnya ia lupa bahwa dirinya adalah tuan rumah.

"Hn, mau. Minum apa?" ah, akhirnya ada juga pembicaraan yang mengalun ditelinga Orihime.

"Aa. Air putih saja _senpai_. Tidak perlu repot," jawab Orihime gugup.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar," sahut Ulqui.

Tak lama akhirnya Ulqui datang dengan membawa secangkir air putih dan secangkir ocha beserta setoples biscuit coklat. Eh? Biskuit?

"Maaf. Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk disuguhkan. Aku tidak pernah kedatangan tamu," jawab Ulqui sekenanya.

"Terima kasih _senpai_, ini lebih dari cukup," sahut Orihime tersenyum.

. . . .

Entah mengapa kunjungan mendadak ini menjadi hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan sekaligus menegangkan. Disatu sisi Orihime begitu tegang untuk memulai percakapan, apalagi mengingat saat ini dia hanya duduk berdua dengan _senpai_ idolanya dan perlu ditambahkan **mereka hanya berdua di dalam rumah **_**senpai**_, bathin Orihime serasa terkena serangan kupu-kupu yang begitu menggelitik. Disisi lainnya Ulqui begitu risih dengan suasana diam kali ini, entah mengapa ia jadi mendadak benci dengan keheningan yang biasa selalu dicarinya. Dengan kesal ia mulai mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk membuka sebuah pembicaraan.

"Hhhhh…" desah Ulqui kuat –terlalu kuat malah–.

"A-ano… Ettoo.. Aa.." Orihime tergagap mendengar desahan _senpai_-nya yang kelewat kuat dan panjang. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, hilang sudah keberaniannya. Ingin pulang sekarang, tapi ini hanya akan sia-sia padahal ia sudah sampai disini. Ingin memulai, rasanya berat sekali. 'Apa pulang sekarang saja?' bathin Orihime menjerit frustasi.

"Lalu, kemari.. Ah, apa kau sudah sehat?" tanya Ulqui memulai pembicaraan. Ya, seharusnya dari tadi saja mulainya.

"Aa, sudah lumayan," jawab Orihime singkat. Detik selanjutnya..

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hilang sudah 5 menit dalam diam. Ingin sekali rasanya Orihime berlari pulang meninggalkan situasi ini. Begitu juga Ulqui, kalau saja bisa ia ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya frustasi tapi mana mungkin dia mau terlihat konyol begitu.

"Ada apa kemari?" tanya Ulqui (akhirnya). Yah, dengan _gentle_ ia memulai pembicaraan sulit ini.

"Aa.. Itu, i-ini." sahut Orihime terbata sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil terbungkus kain hijau.

"Hm?" gumaman Ulqui terdengar seperti sebuah pertannyaan 'apa itu' di telinga Orihime.

"Ini _cookies caramel. _Aku tadi membuatnya dan aku ingin _senpai_ merasakannya," sahut Orihime dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot kemarikan? Kau bisa memanggil pemuda Ishida itu dan menanyakan bagaimana pendapatnya tentang kue buatanmu ini, dan aku rasa dia pasti bersedia untuk segera datang," sambung Ulqui.

Ah, apa itu? Pernyataan menolak atau cemburu, he? Ini membingungkan bagi Orihime. Apa ini artinya ia benar-benar sia-sia ia datang kemari?

"Aa.. Gomen, maaf mengganggu _senpai, _aku tidak akan memaksa," balas Orihime pelan, '_Sudah_ kuduga' imbuhnya lagi dalam hati.

Bagaimana mungkin Ulquiora tidak mendengar suara pelan Orihime yang nyaris berbisik dalam keheningan ini, sekalipun bisikan itu pelan –sangat pelan-. Keningnya mulai berkerut dan berusaha menebak ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh wajah ayunya Orihime. Dalam hati ia menggeram frustrasi, mengapa di saat-saat seperti ini ia musti gengsi mengakui bahwa sedikitnya ia sebenarnya tersanjung dengan usaha Orihime untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengannya, tapi mengapa Orihime yang ingin memperbaiki hubungan ini padahal yang merusaknya adalah dia Ulquiora.

GREEK

"Baiklah, aku izin pulang _senpai_," Orihime tampak bediri dengan tergesa. Dengan senyum terpaksa ia ber-ojigi dan kemudian mengambil kembali bungkusan hijau di atas meja sambil berlalu pergi dari ruang tamu.

Mata Ulquiora membulat, dan berdiri tergesa berusaha mengejar langkah Orihime yang hampir mencapai pintu rumahnya. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi langkah Orihime sebelum bisa meninggalkan rumah Ulquiora, mengingat Orihime masih didalam rumah dan belum melewati halaman dan pagar depan. Tapi sepertinya kedua insan berlainan jenis ini senang sekali tergesa-gesa. Dengan cepat dan sedikit kasar Ulquiora menangkap tangan kanan Orihime yang hampir saja menyentuh knop dan dengan cepat memutar tubuh Orihime untuk kembali menghadap padanya. Sejurus kemudian kehangatan dan berbagai sensasi aneh menyelimuti tubuh keduanya. Mata Orihime terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan _senpai_-nya. Sedangkan Ulquiora menggeram dalam pelukan mereka. Eh, pelukan? Ya, Ulquiora memeluk Orihime, untuk yang pertama. Entah apa yang membawanya pada perasaan yang begitu mengganjal hingga ia harus melepas semua dalam sebuah pelukan yang tidak pernah ia rencanakan sebelumnya.

Detik waktu terasa melambat dan hanya suara detak jantung keduanya yang saling memacu. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh pada telinga Ulqui, ini debaran Orihime dan.. debarannya. Ulquiora sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya dan meraih bungkusan hijau yang ada dalam genggaman Orihime. Membuka dan mencarri tahu apa yang ada didalamnya.

"Ah, itu.." pekik Orihime panik.

"Ini, terlalu manis. Ehm, menurutku." sahut Ulqui, dengan sebuah _cookies_ ditangannya.

'Aduh, apa-apaan ini. Tadi itu, pelukan bukan ya? Dan, ini dimakan?' tanya Orihime dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia agak ragu membiarkan _senpai_nya itu mencoba, melihat bentuk kuenya yang berantakan dan warnanya yang terkesan agak gosong. Tapi, kenapa komentarnya hanya kemanisan? Perlahan Orihime mendongak mempertemukan manik abu miliknya dengan manik hijau milik _senpai_nya. Samar sebenarnya ia melihat guratan tipis berwarna merah muda yang menghiasi wajah tampan _senpai_nya.

"Aku, tidak suka manis," sambung Ulqui sambil membuang pandangan, karena tengah dipergoki oleh pujaannya sedang malu-malu.

"A- Hm, maaf lain kali tidak akan kubuat manis," sambung Orihime malu.

SREET

"Yang ini buatku saja, besok tempatnya akan kukembalikan padamu," penjelasan Ulqui setelah mengambil seluruh bungkusan _cookies_ dari tangan Orihime.

"U..Um. Ka-kalau begitu aku akan pulang dulu ya _senpai,_ per-misi" sahut Orihime menahan ledakan populasi kupu-kupu yang tengah menggelitiki hatinya saat ini.

. . . .

Saat ini Orihime tengah berbaring diranjang sambil memeluk gulingnya, menahan senyum yang sejak tadi merekah begitu saja. Ia tak percaya, sungguh tak percaya. Apakah ini kemajuan? Wajahnya masih saja memerah memikirkan makna pelukan yang tadi.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda di depan rumah juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Wajahnya masih saja memerah, senyumnya terus saja merekah. Memandangi sebuah kotak makan berisi _cookies_ yang telah habis isinya. Ah, padahal ia tidak suka makanan manis tapi entah apa yang membuatnya tidak ingin berhenti menghabiskannya sampai gigitan terakhir. Ah, perasaan ini juga membuatnya gila hingga membuatnya mau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak disukainya.

. . . .

'Kami-sama, ini apa? Perasaan ini namanya apa?'

'Cinta?'

**TBC**

. . . .

**Ampun, maafkan Author nista ini yang kelamaan update**

**T..T**

**Gomenasai**

**Kuro Nami :** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Aa, ia Grimm udah sadar ma perassaan Ulqui. Tinggal Ulqui aja nih menanggapi ini sebagai perassaan yang bagaimana. Mohon idenya untuk chap depan. Domo arigatougozaimasu. ^-^

Noeru : Aaa, jangan panggil senpai begitu. **Sa** masih belum pantas. T..T  
Terima kasih sudah review ya, hmhm.. dibuat mirip akan diusahakan, maaf **sa** kurang pandai membuat suasanya canon. Tapi akan dicoba./

**Mohon kritik serta saran yang membangun **


	6. Senyuman Matahari

'Kami-sama, ini apa? Perasaan ini namanya apa?'

'Cinta?'

.

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**PAIRING: ULQUIHIME**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), ect**

"**SANDARAN"**

**.**

Cuaca pagi ini sedikit berbeda dari yang semalam. Hari ini terasa begitu hangat dan begitu bersahabat. Begitupun dengan suasana hati Orihime pagi ini, cerah dan sangat bersemangat. 'Segala sesuatunya akan berjalan dengan lebih baik sekarang' begitulah pikirnya. Baru saja ia akan menapaki keluar pagar rumahnya,

'Kriiieeeeet'

"Eh?"

"Ayo berangkat bersama," sahut Ulquiorra yang sudah menunggunya di depan pagar rumah Orihime.

"…"

Merasa kesal lawan bicaranya malah tidak merespon, Ulqui hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Sudah baik dia mau menunggu, sekarang malah dicuekin? Ulqui berdecak kesal. "Ck, ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Aku berangkat duluan,"

Sementara Orihime, butuh waktu yang lama untuk mencerna ajakan _senpai_nya, sekarang tersadar begitu mendengar ucapan _senpai_nya barusan. Tunggu, _senpai_ merajuk? Eh?

"M..Ma-Matte! _Senpai_, aku ikut" sahut Orihime terburu-buru. Ia pun berlari mengejar _senpai_ kesayangannya. Hn, sepertinya Orihime lupa bahwa sekarang dia tidak bisa lagi berlari dengan fokus dan seimbang. Tepat saat Ulqui berbalik, lalu..

'Hup'

Yak, persis seperti menangkap anak kucing yang akan jatuh. Orihime dengan mulus mendarat dipelukkan _senpai_ nya.

'Blush'

Wajah keduanya memerah, tapi tetap mempertahankan posisi masing-masing. Yah, sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Wah, anak zaman sekarang agresif sekali ya?"

"Hm'm, pagi-pagi sudah pelukan begitu. Jadi teringat masa muda dulu ya?"

"Hohoho.. jadi iri deh"

Yah, suara rombongan ibu-ibu yang akan pergi ke pasar berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan pagi Orihime dan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, Orihime juga sudah kembali mendapatkan keseimbangannya.

"G-Gomen.." ucap Orihime lirih.

"Daijoubu," balas Ulquiorra menenangkan.

Melihat Orihime malu begini, membuat Ulquiorra gemas. Sadar atau tidak, Author juga tidak tahu. Ulquiorra mengacak rambut Orihime pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo berangkat," Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangannya agar Orihime memiliki pegangan dan tidak lagi terjatuh.

Sekilas, pipi Orihime kembali menghangat. _Senpai_ nya mengacak rambutnya dan sekarang mengulurkan tangannya? Pantas saja hari ini cerah, rupanya matahari ada disini. Orihime balas tersenyum dan menyambut hangat uluran tangan _senpai_nya. Pagi ini matahari berada begitu dekat pantas saja cerah dan hangat.

. . . .

Pagi-pagi begini suasana SMA Karakura sudah ramai dan tentu saja.

'Berisik' gumam Ulqui dalam hati.

Bagaimana tidak? Biasanya Ulquiorra dan Orihime tidak pernah berangkat bersama, mereka hanya pulang bersama. Karena biasanya kalau pagi, Ulquiorra akan berangkat sesiang mungkin ke sekolah. Tapi kali ini, ia berangkat pagi bersama seorang malaikat dan yang paling mengejutkan lagi.

'MEREKA BERGANDENGAN TANGAN' begitulah kira-kira jerit hati para FG Ulqui saat melihat _senpai_ kesayangan mereka melewati gerbang sekolah.

Kentara sekali wajah Orihime sekarang merah bukan main, ia sedikit risih mendapatkan _death glare_ yang begitu banyak dan bertubi-tubi dari FG Ulquiorra. Ah, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya malu atau takut. Disinilah peran Orihime, melindungi _senpai_nya dari serangan teriakan para FG-nya. Tapi, dengan bergandengan tangan sampai ke depan kelas apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Eh, di depan kelas? Kelas XI-2 itukan kelasnya?

"Nah, sudah sampai. Belajar yang baik ya Hime," sahut Ulquiorra dengan senyuman pertamanya.

Eh? Senyum? Yah, Ulquiorra tersenyum di pagi hari seperti ini? Orang-orang akan langsung memasukkan beritanya ke buletin sekolah.

"Ya," jawab Orihime dengan senyum lepas.

Suasana kelas Orihime saat itu entah mengapa dipenuhi dengan perasaan hangat yang begitu kentara terpancar dari keduanya. Sesaat setelah Ulquiorra pergi, Orihime mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang riuh dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"_Senpai_ mu itu kenapa, Hime?" tanya Tatsuki keheranan.

"…" Orihime sepertinya masih terbius pesona Ulqui. Ia tampak tak mendengar keriuhan kelasnya apalagi menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Hei, Hime. Ayolah kembali ke alam sadarmu," teriak Tatsuki histeris, melihat efek pelet Ulqui. *digorok*

. . . .

Kelas XII-1

"Yo! Ulqui, Ohayou" sahut kucing biru.

"…"

"Hei, pagi-pagi jangan ngelamun. Nanti di culik setan loh, rohmu itu"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Malang nasib si kucing biru, sepertinya kali ini dia harus mengikhlaskan sikap temannya yang sedang kasmaran. Bukannya menjawab sapaan Grimm, Ulqui malah asik menatap keluar jendela dengan senyuman diwajah. Eh? Senyum?

"Ulqui, kau salah makan apa pagi ini?" Grimm bertanya dengan nada yang penuh kekhawatiran. Pasalnya, pagi ini tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan apalagi badai. Sahabatnya yang sangat pelit senyum, kini tengah tersenyum lepas sambil menatap keluar jendela. Dengan sigap Grimm membuka jendela kelasnya lebar-lebar, ia terlihat sibuk mencari-cari apa yang tengah ditatap oleh Ulqui hingga membuatnya bisa tersenyum lepas seperti itu. Tapi hasilnya, nihil. Yang ada diluar jendela hanyalah pohon dan lapangan sekolah yang kini kosong. Lalu, apa? Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya siapa? Yang membuat sahabatnya satu ini tersenyum? Hm, sepertinya Grimm tahu siapa pelakunya dan istirahat nanti sepertinya ia harus memastikannya sendiri.

Hebat, efek matahari hari ini. Begitu hangat dan memukau.

. . . .

"Ayo temani aku ke kantin! Oh, aku sangat lapar Hime," rajuk Tatsuki pada Orihime yang sedari tadi sibuk memindahkan nilai. Hm, pasalnya itu sebenarnya tugas Aizen sensei. Tapi sensei yang satu itu memang sangatlah malas. Lihat saja tugasnya malah dilimpahkan pada Orihime.

"Maaf sedikit lagi Tatsuki-chan," sahut Orihime miris. Tentu ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini kelaparan.

Apa boleh buat, Tatsuki hanya bisa sabar menunggu. Dengan ogah-ogahan Tatsuki kembali duduk manis di bangkunya sambil meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja pasrah.

"Yo! Selesai. Ayo kita ke kantin." Sahut Orihime kemudian bersemangat.

Senyum merekah di wajah Tatsuki. Yah, untung saja cacing-cacing di dalam perutnya tidak jadi melakukan aksi protes sambil membakar ban (?).

. . . .

"Tunggu sebentar Hime, aku akan membeli roti. Ah, ia kau pesan apa?" tanya Tatsuki dengan wajah penuh nafsu makan.

"Hehe.. Tidak usah Tatsuki-chan" Orihime terkikik melihat semangat masa muda sahabatnya itu.

"Ok. Aku segera kembali." sahut Tatsuki bersemangat.

Orihime hanya tersenyum melihat Tatsuki yang sangat antusias mengantri. Ia selanjutnya hanya duduk dan menikmati sekotak susu putih kesukaannya sambil memandangi riuhnya suasana kantin.

. . . .

"Hei, Ulqui. Tidak ke kantin?" tanya Grimm mencoba membuyarkan lamunan Ulqui.

"Hn, seperti yang kau lihat. Tidak." jawab Ulqui malas. Yah, pasalnya kemarin ia pernah ditipu oleh kucing biru satu ini. Alasan ke kantin, padahal dia hanya mau tebar pesona. Diam-diam Ulqui melengos dalam hati.

"Ah, yakin? Kalau begitu aku akan ke kantin sendiri. Malah tau ketiban rezeki bisa bertemu dengan Orihime." gumam Grimm mengejek. Tapi, coba kita lihat reaksi sobatnya ini.

"…"

'Ck, sama sekali tidak asik' pikir Grimm. 'Apa aku bohong saja ya?' gumamnya lagi dalam hati.

"Ah, ia. Tadi sepertinya aku melihat Tatsuki ke kantin. Wah, kalau begini sudah dipastikan Orihime juga di kantin," sahut Grimm asal. "Jaa, Ulqui ak -

"Ayo ke kantin beli susu," sahut Ulqui berdiri dan jalan mendahului Grimm menuju kantin.

'Ekh? Susu?' tanya Grimm dalam hati.

Ah, sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa melihat perubahan tingkah Ulqui. Hn, tapi bukankah ini bagus? Sepertinya ia mulai membuka diri. Sedikit. Meski hanya sedikit, tapi itu baik kan? Diam-diam Grimm salut dengan gadis senja itu.

"Eh? Hei! Tunggu aku Ulqui!" teriak Grimm mengejar sahabatnya yang sudah melenggang pergi.

'Huh, tadi katanya tidak mau. Kenapa sekarang malah aku yang ditinggal? Hm, pantas tadi pagi senyum sendiri ternyata memang benar itu alasannya' gumam Grimm dalam hati.

. . . .

"Kenapa hanya makan roti Tatsuki-chan?" tanya Orihime keheranan melihat sahabatnya yang tadi sibuk kelaparan.

"Hm, sedang masa diet. Jadi hanya makan roti gandum saja," sahut Tatsuki sambil menggigit kembali rotinya.

Orihime sedikit terkekeh mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. "Kau tidak gendut sama sekali Tatsuki-chan, kalau begitu mana ada energi untuk latihan nanti" sahut Orihime prihatin.

"Hehe.. aku ini kuat loh Hime" sahut Tatsuki bersemangat.

'GREP'

"Yo! Juniorku yang imut Tatsuki-chaaan, makan gak ngajak-ngajak ya. Sombong banget sii" sahut Grimm sambil merangkul pundak Tatsuki.

"Se-senpai Grimm! Singkirkan tangan nistamu itu dari pundakku!" seru Tatsuki risih, yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan dari Grimm. "dan aku itu tidak imut loh _senpai,_" sambung Tatsuki kesal.

"Oh ya? Masa? Nah ayo kita duduk disini sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan mengenai klub basket kita yang sebentar lagi akan bertanding" ujar Grimm yang tidak memperdulikan aksi protes Tatsuki terhadapnya.

"Huh! Apaan sih! Aku mau makan!" seru Tatsuki berontak dalam rangkulan Grimmjow.

"Ayo! Ayo!" sahut Grimmjow tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Tatsuki.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak mauuuu!"

Teriakan Tatsuki memeriahkan suasana makan di kantin. Orihime hanya bisa melongo melihat kedekatan antara sahabatnya dengan _senpai_-nya yang sedikit aneh itu. Detik selanjutnya ia hanya bisa sedikit terkekeh melihat pertengkaran mereka yang sepertinya semakin seru saja sampai suara selanjutnya menginterupsi pengamatan Orihime.

"Ehemm.. Mau sampai kapan melihat mereka? Sampai-sampai kehadirankupun tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatianmu,"

"Se-senpai.." Orihime menoleh dengan wajah merah, melihat _senpai_nya berdiri di depannya. Dan ya ampun, lebih dari itu Kami-sama… Semua orang sedang melihat kearah mereka sekarang.

"Ng, bisa kita keluar dari sini?" tanya Ulqui menyadari kepanikan Orihime.

. . . .

Yaah.. Kemana lagi tempat kedua insan ini berlari dari keramaian selain di atap gedung sekolah?

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Tatsuki-chan mempunyai hubungan sedekat itu dengan _senpai _Grimm" sahut Orihime tersenyum mengingat ulah kedua insan berlainan jenis itu di kantin.

"Kau cemburu? Pada siapa, heh?" goda Ulqui.

Orihime menunduk dan menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dengan surai oranyenya yang panjang. Tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan oleh Ulqui.

"Ya. Sangat," cicit Orihime pelan.

Pupil Ulqui melebar. Apakah ini artinya Orihime diam-diam juga menyukai Grimm? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Aku cemburu pada Grimm _senpai_. Ia bisa membuat banyak orang dekat dengannya, tidak perduli siapa orang itu, apa kedudukannya, bagaimana fisiknya. Bahkan Tatsuki-chan saja bisa sampai sedekat itu dengannya." Orihime terlihat menahan emosinya. Butir-butir air mata siap meluncur pelan di pipi mulusnya. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang mungkin bisa di dengar oleh pria tampan disebelahnya. "Aku.. ingin seperti Grimm _senpai_, punya banyak teman dan bisa membuat siapa saja tertawa. Tidak menjadi seperti aku, yang selalu merepotkan dan membuat orang lain kesusahan. Aku—

'GREEP'

Sebuah pelukan membuat Orihime menghentikan curhatannya.

"Berhenti bicara tentang si kucing biru itu. Aku datang menemuimu, untuk berbicara tentang kita." tutur Ulqui jujur. Ia mulai merasakan tubuh mungil gadis yang sedang dipeluknya ini bergetar. "Aku.. Tidak perduli dengan bagaimana dirimu, yang aku tahu sekarang aku…" Ulqui menggantung kalimatnya. Orihime mendongak menatap _senpai_ nya dengan pandangan bingung. Matanya masih terlihat basah. Ulqui hanya bisa memerah melihat wajah imut Orihime yang berada dalam pelukannya. Dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan Ulqui menempatkan bibirnya pada sisi organ pendengaran Orihime, kemudian mengatakan isi hatinya.

"Aku menyukaimu,"

Orihime spontan memundurkan kepalanya, iris kelabunya kembali tergenang. Dengan menutup mulutnya ia menahan isakkannya yang kembali datang. Tapi kali ini tangis bahagia yang hadir di hatinya. Akhirnya, hati yang selama ini ia kejar dengan susah payah mampu ia raih.

Dengan lembut Ulqui menangkup wajah Orihime kemudian menghapus pelan air mata Orihime dengan ibu jarinya. Senyuman hadir diwajah stoicnya, hanya di depan Orihime. Hanya di depan gadisnya, ia hadirkan senyuman. Sesaat kemudian, jarak tidak lagi tercipta diantara mereka. Baik Orihime maupun Ulqui menikmati irama dentuman jantung yang tercipta kala romansa cinta menyapa. Ulqui melumat pelan bibir Orihime, menyalurkan rasa yang akhirnya ia akui keberadaannya.

'Cinta.'

Sahut hati mereka bersamaan. Senyuman kemudian hadir diantara keduanya, dengan wajah yang sama-sama bersemu merah. Ulqui menempelkan keningnya pada kening Orihime,

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Hime" sahut Ulqui berbisik.

Wajah Orihime semakin merah. Dengan gugup dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-ano.. Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai. Aku harus segera kembali" pekik Orihime salah tingkah. Kemudian berlari menghindari Ulqui.

Ulqui hanya tersenyum menatap punggung mungil Orihime berlari menjauh. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit biru.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya matahari tersenyum terlalu lebar hari ini" gumamnya pelan, kemudian mengikuti langkah Orihime menjauh dari atap gedung sekolah.

. . . .

**Nelli is My Name: **Hehe.. Oke, terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ini udah di update.

**ikkaarifin: **Hehe.. ia sih rencana orang ketiganya cuman Ishi aja kok. Kasian liat UlquiHime. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**eccha: **hehe.. Gomen. Takutnya kalau kepanjangan reader jadi bosan.  
:) terima kasih udah review..

**Moku-chan: **Terima kasih udah review. Ia sih karena masalah itu jadi canggung, tapi entar cair lagi kok suasananya. Yo!

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran yang Membangun**

**:)**


End file.
